1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to flash memory devices.
2. Information
Flash memory devices typically involve an erase operation to change a logic level of an already programmed memory cell. Such an erase operation is typically applied to an entire sector, page, and/or block of memory cells in a flash memory device. Accordingly, writing to a flash memory, such as to change a logic value of one or more memory cells is typically a relatively slow process.